Being Bad Feels Pretty Good
by rocket-queen98
Summary: John Bender turns up for his weekly detention, expecting nothing but boredom, but this Saturday is going to be one he's never going to forget. Especially since the girl he sets his eye on is taken by a certain athlete. But has that ever stopped the criminal? John/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Being Bad Feels Pretty Good**

**March 24 – 1984**

"**C'mon, Bender. I don't have time for this today, get into the library."**

The teenager in question smirked at Vernon and took one last long drag off his smoke before he flicked it onto the ground. Still staring into the teacher's eyes, he ground it out with his heel before he turned and walked down the hallway. Vernon cursed and picked it up, tossing it outside the doors then followed Bender. The young man had been driving him crazy ever since he first put him in detention. John Bender was famous because of his Saturday detentions. Now, he was at this one because he had pulled the fire alarm for a joke, everything he did was a joke. Vernon wasn't complaining, it only ended in detention, and the more he handed them out, the more punishment it was for the teen because he would love to kick John out of the school.

He huffed as he walked behind Bender, looking down at his sheet of paper, silently reading the two other names that were on the list. They hadn't been in his shift of detention before, he wasn't sure if they had been with other teacher. He knew of their names, they were well-known in the school. They were popular kids, and known for taking part in different types of clubs in school. His eyes widened when he re-read one of the students name, Hayley Scott. Vernon let out a long breath, the young girl was the daughter of Michael Scott, the head of the PTA and well-respected man of the community. He inwardly groaned because if he knew one thing about John Bender, it was that he loved nothing more than to annoy other kids.

As if sensing his mood, Bender turned around and face him, walking backwards now,"Dick? I mean Rich, maybe you should have a smoke, calm you down a little."_...__and while you're at it, you might want to take the stick out your ass_.

"No thank you, Mr Bender."

He entered the library, following John, eyeing the two teenagers that were already sitting neatly at the front. One was Andrew Clark, proudly wearing his blue Letterman jacket and sitting next to him was Hayley Scott, looking like she was about to fall asleep. Waiting until Bender was sitting in a seat, two rows behind the others, he clapped his hands together, getting their full attention. He ignored the criminal as he pulled out a chair and propped his feet upon on it.

"Right!" He started,"Well done for being on time, I hope I don't see any of you in this situation again. You'll be given paper and pencils because today you're going to write a thousand word essay, telling me who you think you are."

Hayley fought the urge to roll her eyes and sat up straight, hoping that Vernon would leave. Her fingers played with the rings her fingers, smiling at her boyfriend, Andrew, who returned it eagerly. When he looked away, Hayley frowned a little when she realised how long she was going to be in there. Vernon began to walk around them, handing out the paper and pencils he was talking about. As he did, he continued his rant. Bender got comfy, leaning back in his chair, eyes landing on the girl in front of him. He recognized her, she was know for being heavy in the activities in school, he'd seen her a few times whenever he chose to skip class and hang out under the bleachers. Unlike most of the popular kids he knew of, she was the only one who hadn't insulted or looked down on him whenever they passed one another in the hallways.

He frowned, wondering why he was thinking about her, and pulled off his scarf. Forcing himself to look away, Bender cleared his throat and glared as Vernon neared his desk. The older man pushed his legs back onto the floor and took the chair away. Bender sat up and started to toy with his scarf, already knowing the speech, he'd heard it a hundred times before. He then settled his feet on top of the desk, daring Vernon to move them again. He stopped in front of Andrew and Hayley, eyes narrowing when he saw the young girl taking out her Walkman, obviously not knowing that she had made a wrong move, and he leaned down then snatched it out of her hands. She gasped, biting her lip to stop herself from hitting him.

"...and you will not listen to any music, either. This is _not_ a place of entertainment, Miss Scott. You all have 8 hours and 54 minutes to ponder the error of your ways and decide if you want to join Mr Bender here again."

"Is that clear?...Mr Bender?"They all nodded, and John called out,"Crystal."

She crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Vernon walked away, glaring at his back. John propped his feet back up on the table, eyeing the girl in front of him as she tapped her pencil against the desk, bored without her Walkman. His gaze drifted between the two, watching as Andrew placed a comforting hand on Hayley's leg as she sighed, not sure what to do without her music. Bender rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath when he realized that he was stuck in a room with some power couple. He'd never seen them around together and was sure that if an outsider saw them, they couldn't consider them a couple by the way the two acted around one another. The three perked up when they heard Vernon curse after dropping something in his office, causing them all to snicker.

Bender decided it was time to break the silence,"...that man is a brownie hound."

Andrew, considering Bender nothing more than a criminal, kept his eyes in front. But Hayley turned her head, and smiled at Bender, eyes laughing before she turned back around. He bit his lip, smiling to himself softly before it instantly dropped. Five minutes passed, and all three were already bored out of their minds. Andrew was reading a sports magazine he found on the table when he came into the library and Hayley was chewing on some sweets that she had hidden from Vernon after he had stolen her Walkman. As she ate, the young girl was busy counting the tiles on the ceiling. Bender had made a paper plane, and after he was done, he flew it over their heads. Andrew silently rolled his eye before getting back to reading, while Hayley, let her gaze follow it, and it landed on her desk in front of her.

She took a glance at it and unfolded it while Bender tried to see what she was doing. A few moments later, she flew it across the room, before it fell on to another desk. Andrew didn't seem to notice this, too interested in the article he was reading. Bender watched her in astonishment, confused as to why she was playing the game and Hayley spun around to face him.

The girl whispered to him,"You didn't fold it right,"

"You owe me a paper plane."

Hayley shrugged and reached out her hand which was holding her sweets. Bender stared at her for a few seconds before he dug his hand into the bag and pulled out a handful. She sent him another smile before turning back around, also offering some to Andrew, who took a few. Bender's smile dropped when he saw the athlete kiss his girlfriend's cheek, and he clenched his fists, wondering why he was so bothered about it, it wasn't as if he and Hayley knew one another.

"So..."Bender started, raising his voice when nobody looked at him,"So, are you two a boyfriend/girlfriend?"

He got no reaction but could see Andrew's jaw clench, so he continued,"Are you friends with benefits?...C'mon, Sporto, share with the group."

Hayley kept quiet as Bender leaned over the desk, a smirk on his face when Andrew set his magazine down, eyes flashing. She moved her eyes back on the ceiling, getting back to her counting, hoping that nobody would fight, she didn't want another Saturday. But out of the corner of her eye, she knew that something was going to happen soon. Bender had a mocking look on his face, he wanted a reaction, she didn't know why. Eyes focused on the girl in front of him, Bender sent her a wink before he grinned widely.

"Did you get caught slipping her the _hot beef injection_?"

That was it for Andrew, that was what got to him. He spun around in his seat,"Go to hell, asshole!"

Hayley let out a gasp, not giving him the reaction he wanted, while Andrew played right into his hands. She rolled up her paper and threw it at him, hitting the criminal right between the eyes. He caught it before it fell onto the desk, and straightened it out. She sighed, knowing that Bender thought that he had won. The athlete sent Bender a dirty look, and the criminal only grinned back at him before he flipped Andrew off. His fingers dug into the padding of his chair, trying his best to seem intimidating but Bender just looked amused. To dig the knife in further, he purposefully let his dark eyes roam over Hayley's body before his voice dropped to a lusty tone.

"Y'know...your girl is pretty sexy when she's angry,"

She rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek before Andrew growled,"If I lose my temper, you're screwed, man!"

"That would be much scarier if you didn't roll around on the floor with other guys as an activity, Sporto!"

They heard Vernon yell from his office."**HEY**! I thought I said no talking."

Bender caught Hayley's gaze, tongue running over his teeth as he dared her to challenged away. Andrew glared at him once more before turning back around, calling Bender a scum-bag under his breath, while his girlfriend continued to stare at the criminal behind her. She saw hurt in his eyes when he heard Andrew's words, but it was quickly replaced with amusement again. Finally, she broke the intense gaze and turned back around, looking at Andrew who still seemed really wound up. It didn't bother her as much, she knew that Bender had said it because he wanted a reaction, and he knew how to get it.

"Just ignore him, Andy."

The athlete nodded and picked up his magazine again while Hayley went back to chewing on her sweets. Bender ground his teeth together, and grabbed the pencil from his desk before he smoothed out the crumpled up piece of paper. He leaned over and began to scribble on it, glancing at the girl who was trying her best to ignore him. Bender folded the paper carefully into a square, and this time he aimed it straight at Hayley, who frowned when it hit her on the arm before falling into her lap. She looked down at it then lifted her head, her eyes meeting Bender's, who in return, just grinned at her.

She unfolded the paper and let her eyes skim over the handwriting.

_Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried._

She fought the smile that wanted to force it's way onto her face, and then picked up her own pencil. She tossed some sweets into her mouth, making sure that Andrew couldn't see the paper and began to write underneath Bender's handwriting. She cupped her hand around her words so that the criminal behind her couldn't see over her shoulder. Her handwriting was neat and clear, while his was scratchy and hard to read, but it didn't bother her. She heard Andrew make a sound of disgust as Bender, bored of trying to see what she was coming up with, spat in the air and caught it again.

Hayley waited for her boyfriend to turn back around before she folded the paper again and tossed it over her shoulder to the boy behind her quickly. Bender caught it, and slowly opened the paper, eyes settling on her neat handwriting. A slow grin crawled onto his face when he read the two words.

_Wanna bet?_

* * *

**Please review. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**7:46**

"I can't believe we're stuck in here for another 8 hours and,"Hayley glanced up at the clock,"14 minutes. Is it just me or is time going slower?"

Expecting her boyfriend to reply to her, Hayley saw that Andrew was fast asleep. She laughed softly when she heard a snore come from him before she stood up, wincing when she realized that her legs were asleep. Hayley began to move around the large library, noticing that she had never been in it much before. The more she moved around the library, the more feeling she got back in her legs. She didn't see brown eyes watching her every move, and almost jumped when he spoke.

"Maybe if we shut that door and do something _fun_ with our time together...time would go by faster."

"I do-"

He clapped his hands together, laughing loudly,"Told ya you couldn't ignore me."

Hayley turned around, eyes landing on the criminal still in his seat, legs on his desk as he tore apart the sports magazine Andrew had been reading,"Fine...you win. What do you suggest? There isn't much to do in a library."

Her response was Bender wiggling his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner, and she rolled her eyes, unable to stop her smile before she trailed over to the desks. She perched herself on the table across from him, crossing her legs Indian style. He ripped the magazine apart and threw some pieces at her sleeping boyfriend, some landing on his face, but it didn't wake him up. She rolled her eyes once more, and ignored his smirk, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

"No, thank you."

He held his hand to his heart, pretending to be wounded by her words,"You're missing out. Can't see Jockstrap being much fun."

She sighed and jumped down from the table, moving the papers from Andrew's face as she slumped back into her seat. Her eyes met Bender's for a moment before she whispered to him.

"I think you and I have much different views on fun."

Before Bender could reply, they heard the sound of squeaking shoes making their way down the hallway, away from the library. A slow smile crawled onto the criminal's face, and he got off his seat and walked over to the library door. She frowned, wondering what he was doing as he looked out the door, searching left and right to make sure that Vernon was out of sight. His head turned and he sent her a wink before he got up on his tip toes and unscrewed something from the door. The door slammed shut, and Bender quickly moved back to his seat, sitting as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him as she heard Vernon yell angrily.

"Having fun. I know what i'm doing." He grinned at her, flashing his pearly whites,"Just play along, sweets."

"Don't call me that." She snapped her fingers at him,"I have a name."

Again Bender was stopped before he could respond. They heard squeaking shoes run over to the library,"God dammit!"

Before she could stop herself, Hayley chuckled at the whine in Vernon's voice as he swung the door open, trying to keep it that way but he failed. He stormed into the library, hands on his hips as he glared at the three of them. Andrew shot up when he heard the door bang, along with Vernon's yelling. Bender huffed when he noticed that the athlete was awake, meaning he wouldn't be able to freely talk with her. But thoughts left his mind when Vernon stopped in front of them.

Andrew asked Hayley sleepily,"What's going on?"

She hushed him as Vernon looked over them for an answer,"Well? Who shut that door?"

Bender shrugged, Andrew looked confused and Hayley kept quiet. He asked them once more, this time louder and with more authority, angry that they went against his orders.

The criminal said innocently,"How should we know? You were watching our every move, sir? We're just as confused as you are."

"If you two are covering for him, you'll both be joining him next week. Now, tell me how that door closed!"

Andrew opened his mouth, ready to drop Bender in it as revenge for his earlier comments, but Hayley spoke up,"We don't know anything, sir, the door just shut. We were sitting here."

The boy behind her looked up in shock, and she glanced back at him, shaking it off. Andrew gave Bender a dirty look but kept his mouth shut, realizing that he would be punished if he said anything after Hayley covered for the criminal. Vernon sent daggers at Bender before he walked over to the door and tried to keep it open once more, even attempting to put a chair in front of it but nothing worked. The three stifled their laughter as he cursed, Hayley cupping her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet.

"**BENDER!** I know that it was you...give me the damn screw."

The criminal gave him a fake clueless look,"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I was just sitting here and it shut. Maybe it was the wind?"

Hayley, unable to help herself, piped up,"Yup...or a ghost? Two perfectly reasonable explanations, sir."

The two chuckled but the smiles were quickly dropped as Vernon sneered at them. Andrew kept quiet, not wanting to risk his wrestling meet but he still sent a pleading look to Hayley, who looked down, nodding at him. Still, Vernon was pissed off at being humiliated and he pointed at them. Bender cleared his throat, waiting for another detention be thrown his way.

"You two are going to be here next Saturday. Got anything else to say?"

Bender raised his hand,"I do." Vernon sighed and looked at him,"Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

"Another one for you Bender. I'm doing society a damn favor, even prison is too good for you!"

Hiding his hurt, he smirked and flipped off the teacher, enjoying how his face became red with anger. Though putting all her power into stop herself from laughing, Hayley's giggle escaped her. Attention leaving Bender, Vernon's eyes widened as the girl tried to cover it with a cough. The criminal's eyes drifted over to her, opening his mouth to try and stop Vernon targeting her, but the teacher spoke before he could. Andrew's head fell on the table with exhaustion, sick of all the yelling. He just wanted to get through the day so that he would be able to make his meet next Saturday.

"What? Do you think he's cute? That's he's bitching?"

Hayley chewed on her bottom lip,"Do you, sir? Is that why you give him so much detentions even though it's making no difference to his behavior? Though, I don't think you're his type...he's got standards."

This caused everyone, even Bender, to gasp in shock. It was quiet for a few seconds before more laughter came from the criminal. He couldn't stop, he held his stomach as his sides began to hurt because of the look on Vernon's face. He was speechless. It was quickly gone when he pointed at Hayley again. She would normally be the same as Andrew, keep quiet, but for some reason, Vernon just got under her skin. She leaned back in her chair as he moved toward her, finished with Bender.

How could he expect respect from them, if he didn't give them any?

"That's it, i'm sick of you." You and Bender are mine for the next two months."With that, he backed away and turned around, before calling over his shoulder,"Y'know, I expected more from Mark Scott's daughter!"

"Yeah?! Imagine how much shit you're gonna get after he finds out the way you treat us, especially his daughter. We're only giving as good as we get, _Dick_."

This made Vernon stop in his tracks. But he didn't face them, instead he slowly walked out of the room. Bender's laughter calmed down when Vernon's door shut with a loud slam. Hayley fell back into her chair, confused as to why she had acted that way, she'd never done anything like that before. But the comment he said to Bender hit something in her, she had saw the hurt flash in his eyes.

"I can't believe you did that, Hayley! Aren't you grounded?"

She met Andrew's eyes and shrugged,"I'll probably be grounded forever, if he's home. What about you? Are your parents pissed at you?"

Andrew didn't say anything, he just smiled softly at her before he noticed that his magazine was gone. He looked around and saw shreds of it all over the floor and Bender's desk. He glared at the criminal, who only winked at Andrew in return. He snarled at him before getting up, moving to the shelf where the sports magazines were, wanting to forget where he was for a while. Hayley propped her feet upon the table, smoothing out her skirt, crossing her legs as she tried to get some rest. She heard the sound of chains hitting wood, and then a pair of dark boots came into view. Her head lifted and she saw Bender sitting on his desk, legs sprawled out on her table. He balanced himself on his hands, looking down at her.

"Why did you do that?"

She arched an eyebrow,"Do what? You told me to play along, I did."

"I didn't tell you to get locked up in here with me for two months. Lucky for you, your dad will get you out of it."

Hayley rolled her eyes, which she noticed that she'd done a hundred times that morning,"He probably won't. Truthfully, he's more likely to make an example out of me, y'know, zero tolerance, even for me. But looks like it scared Vernon shitless, so it was a bonus."

Looking back and seeing Andrew focused on his reading, Bender slumped into the seat next to Hayley. He let his gaze linger on her legs before they settled on her face and she smiled somewhat kindly to him. Her fingers toyed with her long light brown hair, still seeing the questionable look in his eyes. Bender leaned forward into her lap and fished out a few sweets from her packet before tossed them into his mouth. She swatted him, finding that she didn't have much left and lunch was a long while away. He winked at her before his expression turned serious.

"They why did you do it?"He grinned at her,"If you want a date with me, all you have to do is ask, sweets."

"There's worse ways to spend a Saturday and I really don't like him. Also, you're not the worst company in the world." She dropped her voice to a hiss,"We've been over this. I've got a name."

He leaned forward,"You didn't tell me your name. What is it?"

"What's yours?"

Bender shook his head, let his fingers wrap around the arms of her chair before he pulled it closer to his own. She gasped, her legs falling into his lap because of the force. He bit his lip, eyes moving up them and she noticed this. So she moved back, crossing her legs. She suddenly felt butterflies, something she hadn't gotten before, flutter in her stomach. She watched as his eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes, a teasing smirk on his mouth.

"I asked you first."

Composing herself, she replied with confidence,"Hayley. Now, what's _your_ name?"

"_Ha-yl-ey._"He drawled out slowly, sounding like a small child learning how to speak. He then remembered her question,"Why do you want to know? I'm not in your rich crowd."

She tilted her head, seeing that Andrew was now sitting at the lounge, focused on his book other than her. It was like that most of the time unless they were in public, he never spent any time with her. Bender had paid more attention to her than Andrew had and in the small amount of time she'd spent with him, he wasn't as bad as people made him out to be. He was different than the people she surrounded herself with. She looked up at him and from what she could read from his eyes, it was as if he did want to know why she insisting on knowing his name.

Hayley, knowing that he was waiting, answered him truthfully,"That's why I want to know."

He blinked at her, and it looked as if he was convinced that he hadn't heard her properly. The two sat in silence for a few moments before he swallowed. He tried to come up with something either sarcastic or one of his usual dirty jokes but nothing came out. He wanted to hate her, just like he hated people who were in the rich crowd, but he couldn't, she was being genuinely nice to him. Earlier when she had mentioned her father, he was sure that he heard some pain laced in her voice, that was something he could relate to.

She sighed, thinking that he wasn't going to tell her and she slumped back in her seat. He rolled his eyes at her, pretending to be annoyed with her, but she could see the amusement in his eyes.

"John. My name is John."

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
